


Jump

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I promise you, I really dont know how to write sad junk, M/M, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Sorry Not Sorry, but i had an idea so usefullness can go out the window, here comes me, hurt comfort i guess, i know ros fancy, i should be writing my real stuff, mermaid boyos muggleflippers, pet a cat, prinxiety was planned, roman is a very nice helpful mermaid with a fancy speech, sad very sad i hope, too many tags cause my internet went down, trying and failing to write real angst, virge is kinda oblivious tho, virgils not pathetic hes just struggling, went for a cute friendship, which is good otherwise it would ruin the sad aspect, youll feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Virgil wants to jumpWarnings:Suicidal thoughts





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> angst but not. like its sad but ends on a better note? hope you like my first angst  
thx a ton ughdotcom

Virgil sat on the cold cement ledge, feeling the sea spray on his face. The purple laces of his shoes were bright against the grey surrounding him.

Grey cement.

Grey skies.

Even the water was greyish.

Virgil was the only colour for miles, with all the other people tucked inside. He stared gloomily at the quick current. "Maybe I should just jump in. End all my problems. Nobody cares anyways."

"Please don't." A voice broke in.

Virgil looked down and saw a man in the water. His face shone, despite the lack of light. "Don't jump in. I want you to live, even if nobody else does."

Virgil stared down in shock for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "Why?" "Because you're here. Just existing is enough of a reason to live. You've made it this far, and maybe tomorrow you'll fall in love, or pet a cat, or eat your favorite food, or do any of the things that make life worth living." The man smiled up at him, water sparkling in his dark ginger hair.

And so Virgil left.

But every day he doubted himself, or someone hurt him in a way they didn't understand, or some bad thing would happen, and he would come back.

Every day Virgil came back, and every day the man convinced him to leave, and every day he learned something new about the man.

His name. His favorite color. A hobby. A pet he's had. Just random little tidbits.

And so he kept leaving.

Until the day the man didn't show up. Virgil was hurting, and he needed his one source of comfort. And he didn't show up. He'd failed him. Just like everybody else in Virgil's life, he'd given up. Realized that Virgil was screwed up too badly to help.

A biting wind hit, and Virgil rubbed the purple plaid sleeves of his sweater, shivering. The man still wasn't there, and nothing could keep him from jumping.

So he did. Virgil leapt off the ledge, embracing the cold arms of death. Bubbles flurried around him, and the water pulled him deeper. He watched the bubbles as his consciousness started to fade, until they stopped. The man was there, trying to drag him upwards, but he was too late. For the first time, Virgil noticed a long golden tail flicking around them. Along with a violet one, growing and extending, as the scales coated his legs.

The man wasn't human... And now Virgil wasn't either. He smiled sadly at Virgil. "I was trying to make you happy. I guess I failed."

"You didn't fail," Virgil smiled. "I'm happy now, far from the world of stress and taxes, and with you. Let's go, Roman. And the two swam off together. To this day, the friends are unsung heroes, saving others from the miserable fate they suffered.

**Author's Note:**

> please please comment i need validation
> 
> but on a more serious note, I'm sorry if I've portrayed this wrong, I'm lucky enough to have never dealt with these thoughts, so I've done my best with what I know, which is limited`


End file.
